In the modern logistics, it has been focused on the problem, in the field of package, of how to package transportation objects so as to ensure the safety and intactness of the same during the transportation. With the development of modern logistics, the types of transportable objects increase, and objects of different types have different requirements on package. For example, in the case that the transportation object is a liquid crystal display (LCD) television, the film material of the television may be scratched or the screen may be deformed or even cracked due to the vibration or dropping of the object or collision with other object(s) during the transportation, so a package needs to be used to provide sufficient cushioning protection for the television to prevent it from being hurt during the transportation. In the case that the transportation object is an object made of high-density material, for example, a steel plate, such object may collide with or damage other object(s) if it drops during the transportation, so a package member needs to be used to provide sufficient cushion to prevent it from damaging other object(s).
In conventional packaging means, package members with the same cushioning ability are used alone. Taking the package member for packaging a LCD television for instance, the conventional packaging means mainly include a Polystyrene (Expandable Polystyrene, EPS) package member 1 as shown in FIG. 1, and a pearl wool (Expandable Polyethylene, EPE) package member 2 as shown in FIG. 2.
In the case of using the EPS package member 1 alone, the EPS package member 1, due to its weak cushioning ability, cannot provide sufficient protection to the object to be packaged without increasing the size thereof. In order to provide sufficient cushioning protection, the size of the package member needs to be increased, which, however, increases the space occupied by the package member, and is unfavorable to the product storage and transportation in practical logistics. In the case of using the EPE package member 2 alone, although the EPE package member 2 can provide sufficient protection without increasing the size thereof, the EPE material is expensive and the cost for packing a product is high, and thus it is not suitable for product packaging in mass production.
In addition, when the object to be packaged is not limited to a LCD television, for example, when the object to be packaged has large density and readily damages other object(s), the conventional means of using package members with the same cushioning ability alone cannot facilitate to provide sufficient protection to prevent the object to be packaged from damaging others.
Therefore, how to package various types of objects to be packaged to provide sufficient protection during the transportation while maintaining low packaging costs so as to be applicable to the practical manufacture becomes a new challenge in the field of production packaging.